Evil Queen (Serum)
For the episode, see The Evil Queen. }} The '''Evil Queen' is a main character on Once Upon a Time. When Regina's dark impulses looked as though they might take control, she seized the opportunity to use Dr. Jekyll's serum to separate herself from her old persona - the Evil Queen. She tried killing her, but soon learned that darkness can't be snuffed out so easily, with the Queen proceeding to come to Storybrooke and terrorize its citizens in all her efforts to tear the heroes apart. However, all her evildoing came from a place of hatred, both for her better half and for herself... and so Regina decided to imbue her heart with some of her love. Now having the capacity to redeem, the Queen left for the wish realm where she and Robin of Locksley could both embark on a fresh start. Biography 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Following the death of her true love, Robin Hood, Regina's friends and family begin to fear that they could soon see the reemergence of the Evil Queen - considering that the death of her first love is what caused the creation of that infamous persona in the first place. Regina maintains that the Evil Queen is never coming back, but makes clear that she's constantly at war with her impulses, and right now an inner battle is raging between her good side and her dark side. The Dragon recognizes this, seeing it as being of vital importance that Regina win said battle, and thus he offers to help her find a way to rescue a handful of her loved ones from the Land of Untold Stories where they have become trapped. While at the wishing fountain, which becomes a portal to greet them all home, Regina makes an extra wish that the Evil Queen be gone forever so that she won't always have to suppress her, and her wish comes true when a man named Dr. Jekyll arrives alongside her friends and family. He split himself from Mr. Hyde, who is the manifestation of his very worst self, using a serum that he developed, and he has enough left over for one more dose. Snow tells this to Regina, who decides to inject herself with the serum, thus making it so the Evil Queen separates from her. Emma slaps a pair of anti-magic shackles on the wicked monarch to keep her at bay and, while the Queen sneers at what Regina has become and makes it clear that she needs her, Regina disagrees. She then rips out her worse half's heart and crushes it, and the Evil Queen crumbles to dust. However, while Regina thinks she's rid herself of her dark impulses forever, the Evil Queen is reborn from the dust in the Dragon's shop, and she rips out his heart after declaring that a war has just begun. Clutching the heart, she gleefully proclaims that the Queen is back. 'Season 6' }} The Evil Queen remains in control over the Dragon's heart, proceeding to trap him in the World Behind the Mirror while using everything of use in his shop to get into Storybrooke. ("A Bitter Draught"/"I'll Be Your Mirror") Once succeeding, the Queen makes her way to Zelena's farmhouse where she awaits her sister's return following her falling out with Regina. Zelena, with her daughter in tow, enters the kitchen to see the Queen waiting for her with two prepared drinks. She pokes fun at Zelena's lifelong desire to have a sister, only for Regina to end up being the wrong one for her. The Wicked Witch questions what the Evil Queen wants, so she pushes one of her drinks towards her, telling her it's time for some sisterly bonding. Zelena remains conflicted, unsure of how she truly feels about this. }} Alongside Zelena, the Queen takes a little trip to Regina's vault and steals some ingredients, later taking the heart of the Count of Monte Cristo and ordering him to kill Snow and David. She uses the ingredients to cast a protection spell around the town, meaning no one can escape, before heading to Gold's shop and attempting to steal an old good luck charm that belonged to David's father. Gold catches her in the act, wanting something in exchange, and forces the wicked monarch to leave Belle and his unborn son out of whatever it is she has planned. She agrees, but wonders if there isn't something else he wants in return; he resists her flirtations though, and so she goes and confronts Regina after dosing her with a magic-dampening spell. Regina is shocked by the Queen's return, learning of all that she's been doing since she's been in town, and, as the Count is about to kill the Charmings, Regina does exactly what the Queen wants her to do: she kills him, thus reawakening a tiny piece of darkness inside her. The Evil Queen comes to gloat, ecstatic, and makes clear that Regina will be the one to take away everyone's happy endings, and when their own untold stories play out then she'll just sit back and watch as they tear themselves apart. The Queen later presents the charm to David, getting inside his head by suggesting that his father's death wasn't an accident, before heading back to Zelena's farmhouse, happy that Zelena didn't rat her out earlier, and stating that she is the sister she deserves, because they are just like each other. Zelena starts to agree. }} Hyde is paid a little visit by the Queen in his cell, and she pampers him with food and decoration in order to get information about his friends from the Land of Untold Stories. With this information, she's able to approach Lady Tremaine and act as her "fairy godmother", by helping her piece together all the parts of her revenge. While Emma attempts to stop all this, alongside Hook and Henry, the Evil Queen approaches the latter in order to make clear that she is just as much his mother as Regina is. She also points out that Emma was never around, while Emma claims that she owned that, firing back that the Queen is just the worst part of Regina. The Queen doesn't see this as true though, for she views herself as the part that's honest about who she is, then explaining that Regina was never strong enough to allow her story to play out whereas she has no such qualms. She then makes clear just how pointless he savior is by taking her "off the chess board", literally teleporting her and her comrades far away so that they can't stop the story currently playing out between Tremaine, Ashley and Clorinda. However, despite the Queen's efforts, Emma is still able to save Cinderella from her wicked stepmother's clutches, and all is well. The Queen is most chagrined by this and returns to Hyde for his help, but he points out how hard it is to help her while chained up in a cell. As such, she magics away his shackles and suggests that the two of them take a walk, then opening up his cell door and strolling on out with him by her side. }} Having freed Hyde, the Queen accompanies him to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer where she approves of Rumple's new haircut. Hyde soon demands that the Dark One provide him with a cameo necklace that used to belong to the woman he and Jekyll loved, but, since he offers nothing in return, Rumple grows annoyed and tries killing him. When Hyde doesn't die, the Evil Queen reveals that he can't be killed, for the same reason that she survived getting her heart crushed. Hyde ends up taking the necklace anyway and makes a few vague threats, with Gold reminding the Queen that she can't hurt Belle because the two of them had a deal. The Queen acknowledges this, but Hyde points out that he is exempt from this deal, and he and the Queen leave together. They plant the cameo necklace in Jekyll's room, with the Queen putting a beckoning spell on it, and thus the two of them are led straight to Jekyll's lab where he is currently trying to replicate the serum in the hopes that it can destroy Hyde and the Queen. Upon arriving, the Queen knocks out two dwarfs and allows Hyde to trash the lab. All seems to be going well in terms of their plan, until Jekyll, whose capacity for evil apparently remains, tries killing Belle himself to get revenge against Gold, and dies in the process. His death means Hyde dies too, so the only foolproof way of killing one's doppelganger is discovered to be killing the original. }} Having heard about Emma's visions from Mr. Hyde, the Evil Queen goes to the Oracle from the Land of Untold Stories to learn more about them; however, the Oracle refuses to speak, so the Queen kills her mercilessly and decides to seek answers from Emma's therapist instead. Archie also refuses to loosen his tongue, and the Queen eventually disguises herself as him so that she may ask Emma herself, while Archie ends up tied up and gagged over at Zelena's house. As Archie, the Queen learns that Emma is killed in her visions, and goes to her loved ones to push her into confessing this to them. To her delight, it sows an awful lot of discord into the family unit, and then she returns home to her disgruntled sister. She decides to make up for having her watch her hostage by taking her to a day spa out in the town, and the two of them enjoy a good gossip as they get pampered. Zelena refers to her "wicked days", and the Queen assures her that those days don't have to be over, saying how Henry rejected her evil ways only because she lied about who she was and never gave him a chance to embrace the real her. As such, Zelena decides not to make the same mistake with her own daughter. She opts to show little Robin just how wicked her mother really is, by using her magic to turn Archie back into a cricket, suspending him above Robin's crib like a mobile. The Queen finds this utterly delightful. }} Regina shows up outside the farmhouse, wanting an audience with her worse half, and the Queen finds it suspicious that she'd come all the way out there just to gloat that her little masquerade as the cricket therapist was a failure in that sharing Emma's secret only drove her and her loved ones closer together. Indeed, Regina is only trying to distract the Queen while Snow and David sneak inside and free Archie; after they do so, they are caught by Zelena, who the Evil Queen then joins to back up. She tries killing the Charmings with a fireball, only for Regina to teleport between them. Before she teleports back out with her friends in tow, the Queen is assured that nothing she does will ever tear their family apart, and so she starts honing in on other pre-existing tensions, such as the animosity now brewing between Henry and Hook. She makes clear to her son that it's only a matter of time before "dear old dad-to-be" screws everything up, and shows him that the pirate didn't get rid of the Shears of Destiny as he promised. Henry is furious, and the Queen celebrates pitting him against his mother's boyfriend, at which Gold visits her in anger that she allowed the shears to go missing. When Henry and Hook patch things up, the Queen realizes that she's been going about everything all wrong, and goes to Gold in remembrance of his most important lesson - that if you want something, you should go after it with everything you've got. As such, she kisses him, and also presents him with the shears after she was able to retrieve them. She offers them to the Dark One in exchange for him helping her get the one thing she's always wanted above all else: Snow White's heart. }} The Evil Queen plans herself a perfect day, kidnapping Snow as she sleeps and threatening to use water from the River of Lost Souls - which she got from Rumple - on the entire town if she and her husband don't surrender their shared heart to her within twelve hours. She then heads back to Zelena's place to brag about how, after all these years, she's finally going to be getting her revenge, and the Wicked Witch takes note of her confidence and figures this to mean that the Dark One is helping her. Clearly she is suspicious of her sister's relationship with Rumple, but the Queen assures that they're just old friends, then leaving to meet with him at his shop and make out with him passionately in the backroom. Thanks to a note forged by Regina, Zelena walks in and catches the two of them in the act, growing jealous and distraught. Gold soon finds the note and realizes that they're being played, meaning the heroes want to distract them all from something. Indeed, right now, there is a beacon in the sky leading to a magical sapling which the Charmings hope can ensnare the Queen; the Queen then arrives herself and takes it from them, crumbling it into nothing, before saying that she'll meet them at the cemetery soon enough... it's a good place for endings. To the town's shock, Snow and David actually show up to accept their fate, allowing the Queen to rip out her shared heart. However, instead of crushing it, she curses it, and places its halves back into their chests. She wants Snow to know her pain - the pain of being alone - and so she's created a new sleeping curse which makes it so that while one is awake the other will be sleeping. So they can never be together. }} Snow figures out that the Queen is watching her and reveling in her new punishment via her mirror, and so she smashes it, giving Regina the idea to trap her evil half in the world beyond. However, the Queen is savvy enough to predict Regina's every move, so, after Henry is dangled in front of her as bait, she is able to steal the mirror Regina enchanted and instead make it so that she and Emma are the ones trapped behind it. She uses this time to pose as Regina, bonding with Henry as he prepares for his school dance, and also visiting the Dark One in order to collect the Hammer of Hephaestus as part of a test for her son. When Hook learns the truth that Emma and Regina are missing, the Queen is quick to dispose of him by knocking him out, while Henry learns the truth through far less direct means and proceeds to his mother's vault to try and communicate with Regina and Emma through the mirror. The Queen then openly reveals herself and incites her test for Henry, wanting him to understand her. She uses the heart of the Dragon, who is also in the mirror world, to order him to try and kill Emma and Regina; she gives Henry the hammer, wanting him to smash the Dragon's heart to save his mothers, but he refuses, using the hammer on the mirror instead so that they are provided with a way out. The Queen berates the two heroic women for making their son soft, but he assures that he's stronger with a family by his side, which she will never understand because she's alone. After Hook returns and threatens her, the Queen once again teleports out dissatisfied, then going to Gold's shop where he expresses interest in her earlier proposal of a new beginning. First though, he'd like for her to kill Zelena. }} The Queen expresses her qualms about killing her own flesh and blood, only for Rumple, who's currently busy sending a message to the heroes regarding his plan to accelerate Belle's pregnancy, to remind her of the new beginning she claimed she wanted. He says that there is just one speck of green in the way of their happy ending, and so the Queen heads on over to her sister's farmhouse in order to confront her, allowing her to put her baby down before teleporting the two of them outside and attempting to murder her in a magic fight. However, Zelena is saved when Regina shows up and threatens to crush her own heart - which would also mean the death of her doppelganger - should the Queen not stop. The Queen thinks she might be bluffing but she makes clear that she's not, then saying how Gold is only using her for his own means, suggesting that she go confront him about it since, after all, they're done with her there. When the Queen does see Gold, she is annoyed to see that he didn't use the ageing magic on Belle, meaning he's not ready to sever his ties to her yet. After they spend some time berating one another, the Queen swipes the magic and doses Belle's tea with it, meaning she's sent into an early labor and blames Rumple for the whole thing. She gives her son to the Blue Fairy to fly away with to a remote location to keep him safe from his father. The Queen confronts the Dark One one last time, saying how he's the one who did this to Belle when he made her an enemy, finding it delicious that the beauty won't believe him if he says he didn't do it. He promises to find a way to kill her while she just gloats her way out of the shop, sarcastically wishing him good luck on finding his son again. }} The heroes find the Queen visiting Robin Hood's grave, to Regina's dismay; however, this encounter leads them to figuring out that the Queen can be killed with a particular sword that has been found in Gold's shop. The Queen is unable to heal the cut she has received from Emma's new sword, and later runs into the Dark One when roaming the streets of Storybrooke, who slips a tracking bracelet onto the Queen's wrist, planning to deal with her once he's found his son if the heroes haven't already. The Queen proceeds to steal the genie lamp from Jasmine, becoming Aladdin's new master, and she uses her first wish to grant Emma's wish of having never become the savior. As such, Emma is sent to a new realm created by the wish, and the Queen relocates to the mayoral office with her new genie. When the Queen prepares to seduce Aladdin, Regina arrives and refuses to join the Queen's side. She instead uses the lamp, as she and the Queen are the same person, meaning they both have ownership over it, and uses it herself to be sent where Emma is so that she can bring her home. David later fights for the lamp too, and he wishes that the Queen get exactly what she deserves, but it appears nothing has happened. The Queen thinks this means she deserves her victory; however, she flees when more heroes arrive to aid the prince. She later roams the town streets where she sees a portal form inside the diner. A hooded figure soon emerges and flings the Queen backwards, proceeding to turn her into a snake within a cage. The cage is found by Leroy, who brings it to David; he realizes that the Evil Queen has gotten what she deserves. }} When Zelena uses some stolen ingredients from Regina's vault to concoct an anti-magic potion, she goes ahead and takes the caged Queen as she plans on bringing her with her to New York after she uses to potion to break Storybrooke's protection spell and finally leave it for good. She meets Robin of Locksley at the town line, who is an alternate version of Robin Hood hailing from the wish realm that the Queen sent Emma to, and he is curious as to why his new partner in crime brought at a snake, at which Zelena reveals that she's practically family; besides, with all the dank sewers out there, she couldn't possibly leave her behind. However, Regina proceeds to show up and watches as Zelena's potion fails, with some of the anti-magic potion sticking to Robin in the resultant blast. He makes clear that he needs to leave so that he's no longer constantly reminded of someone he's not, and Regina actually understands this. In the meantime, the Queen finds a way to escape her cage, and is later seen slithering about the woods in her snake form. She discovers Robin and gives him a bite, thus ingesting some of that anti-magic potion and becoming human again. He is confused about there being two Reginas, and so she explains things. When he continually expresses his desire to escape the "abysmal hamlet" that is Storybrooke, she comments that it sounds as though he hasn't had the right tour guide - but he does now. And when she's done with him, she promises he'll have a whole new appreciation of just what Storybrooke has to offer. }} After rebuking the idea that the two of them are anything alike, the Evil Queen leads Robin to Storybrooke's cemetery and has him dig up the Shears of Destiny so that, once and for all, she can sever her fatal ties to Regina and destroy her. She then heads over to her better half's house in order to pilfer the Author's magic quill from Henry's bedroom, with Henry himself being there and assuring that he never would have tried to write her out of existence, then attempting to convince her to change for the better. Not taking this on board, the Queen uses Robin as a hostage, tying him up in her office and sending a ransom note to Regina on page 23 - the mysterious page which depicts her happy ending with Robin. It beckons Regina to come and face the Queen one final time, if she wants Robin to live, and, as soon as she shows up, the Queen poofs Robin away and uses the Apprentice's wand to return him to the wish realm. The shears are then taken out and used, meaning Regina and the Queen can finally kill each other without killing themselves, and a battle ensues. Regina comes out on top when she gets her doppelganger pinned to the wall and rips her heart out, but stops herself crushing it when the Queen shouts that she hates her. Regina realizes that she doesn't anymore - she loves herself now, and believes the Queen should too. So, she removes her own heart and gives over some of her love, thus taking back some of their darkness. This imbues the Queen with the capacity to redeem, to make the right choices, and she goes on to give a grand apology to all those she's hurt. Henry even accepts her as his mother, before using his authorial power to send her to a place where she can receive a fresh start. She ends up in the wish realm, outside the tavern where Robin is, and she goes in to see him - thus fulfilling page 23. He buys her a drink, and the two of them embark on this fresh start together. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 602 16.png Promo 602 18.png Promo 602 19.png Promo 602 20.png Promo 602 24.png Promo 602 25.png Promo 602 28.png Promo 602 29.png Promo 602 30.png Promo 602 31.png Promo 603 08.png Promo 603 09.png Promo 603 10.png Promo 603 11.png Promo 603 12.png Promo 603 33.png Promo 603 34.png Promo 603 35.png Promo 603 36.png Promo 603 37.png Promo 604 19.png Promo 604 20.png Promo 604 21.png Promo 604 43.png Promo 604 44.png Promo 604 45.png Promo 604 46.png Promo 604 48.png Promo 604 53.png Promo 604 55.png Promo 604 56.png Promo 604 57.png Promo 604 59.png Promo 604 60.png Promo 604 61.png Promo 604 62.png Promo 605 02.png Promo 605 11.png Promo 605 12.png Promo 605 14.png Promo 605 15.png Promo 605 17.png Promo 605 33.png Promo 605 34.png Promo 606 07.png Promo 606 08.png Promo 606 09.png Promo 606 10.png Promo 606 11.png Promo 606 12.png Promo 613 13.png Promo 613 30.png Promo 613 33.png Promo 613 34.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Magicians